Into Hiccup's World (rewrite)
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: Emily falls into the world of dragons, but that's not all she falls into. She just so happens to fall in love with Blade, son of Hiccup. What will happen? With no way to return home she starts to settle into life on Berk, which isn't easy since she constantly seems to be drawing trouble. Then, to top things off a mysterious enemy wants Blade dead for an unknown reason.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided that I wanted to rewrite this fanfiction to describe certain things better and add some things that I think will make it more interesting. Probably sometime during rewriting it I will start on the sequel which could still use a name...A poll will be started for the name on my profile. If you'd like to add a name then message me or post it in the reviews. :)**

* * *

Emily didn't picture herself as your average person. She was quiet and shy, but if you were a close friend she was talkative and fun. But sometimes she felt like a total misfit, completely misunderstood... Her family was well off and she had more than most students at her school. So you would think she would be happy, but she wasn't. It was nice, everything she had, but something was missing...something she couldn't seem to find. And that-that made her feel lost. On the plus side. the very small plus side, her favorite movie was making a sequel that was due to be released that summer. How To Train Your Dragon 2! She already had the money saved up to see it, she just had to wait about two more months for it to come out. Her twin, Ashley, was like a close friend, until recently. Something was wrong between the two normally inseparable twins, something that Emily didn't know what was.

Emily sighed as she jogged along the sidewalk. School would be out next week and studying for all the finals was really bogging her down. Jogging, however, always helped her clear her mind.

A fairly large boy approached from behind. "Hey, Emily, you look hot today." he said.

"Yeah, thanks." she said but kept going instead of turning to face him.

"You wanna date?" he continued.

"No." she replied irritably.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you. You're annoying in class, and don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"No, we broke up. But I really like you." he said picking up speed so that he was beside her.

"Well, I don't so go away and leave me alone." she replied picking up speed.

"Well, that was rude." he said quickly sticking his foot out in front of her to trip her.

She fell and landed with a thud. Then she picked herself up and looked around for the boy that she was ready to turn black and blue, but she knew she couldn't do it by herself...and who would help her?

Emily continued down the block like nothing had happened. She was lost in her thoughts so she didn't notice when a small tremor shook the ground. A trash can tipped over and she jumped to attention. Then she felt the ground shaking even more, she took off to get to her home as soon as possible. Ashley was outside petting her cat Pepper, a dark colored mainecoon.

Suddenly the ground gave way beneath her and she felt herself falling. Emily desperately clawed the air for something to stop her or slow her down but to no avail. A rock from above bumped her head and then all she remembered was darkness closing in...

* * *

Blade was flying on Toothless with his friends flying with him. Slash, the arrogant son of Ruffnut and Eret son of Eret, but despite his arrogance he would pull through to help when needed most. Then there was Derek, the son of Fishlegs and Hilda, he was annoying and stupid but at least he knew when he was pushing with a girl. Lindsor, the stupidest of them all which figures since his father is Tuffnut and then his mom Laura. The last of the gang was Lilly, daughter of Snotlout and Heather, she was smart and mildly violent. And Blade...Blade was the one and only offspring of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll the Great, as he was called, and Astrid. He had his father's auburn hair and his mother's light blue eyes, he was small like his dad but he was really a skilled warrior, like his mom.

Blade normally flew on Toothless since he didn't have a dragon yet, but he hoped to find the one for him soon. Lilly rode a blue/green scauldron that she named Drone. Derek rode a dark colored monstrous nightmare named Nightmon. Slash rode a thunderdrum named by Fishlegs, Boom. And Lindsor rode a whispering death that he named Whisper of Death.

"Alright guys, let's land for a bit then head back." Blade ordered.

* * *

One moment Ashley was sitting on the porch petting her cat Pepper. In the next moment she found herself running to the spot in the ground where her sister had been standing just seconds ago. She carefully crawled to the edge of the hole that was now there. Looking down it she realized it was too deep to tell how far down it went.

"What to do? What to do?" she asked herself, starting to panic a bit. Then, if light bulbs could appear over heads one would have appeared then, she got it. She wheeled around to go inside and get her parents only to see the house come tumbling down with her parents inside! Their cats Pepper, Ari, and Smoke ran into the yard and watched with wide eyes. A hand flew to Ashley's mouth.

"MOMMA! DADDY?!" she cried at the top of her lungs, but no answer. She ran to the debris and started to move anything she could. Today was not a good day for her. First her sister now her parents! What next? Her friends and her beloved pets!?

* * *

**Soooooo, how does the rewritten version sound so far? I hope you enjoy and don't forget about the poll for the name of the sequel. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'll be trying to finish this up faster so that I can get to the sequel sooner. I don't have an exact date planned for the sequel, but it will be posted shortly after I finish this rewrite. The only reason I'm doing the rewrite is because I thought of some changes and things to add that will be needed for the sequel to work out like it needs too.**

* * *

Emily woke to find herself falling in...midair! MIDAIR! I AM FALLING THROUGH MIDAIR! she screamed to herself. So like any sensible person that was falling through the sky would do, she screamed. Then she noticed shortly after that something on the horizon was coming towards her...dragons? A Thunderdrum, Scauldron, Whispering Death, Monstrous Nightmare, and a Night Fury. The all too familiar black dragon was the first to reach her and she was caught by his rider who looked a lot like Hiccup except...stronger. Unfortunately the impact of falling them suddenly not falling caused her to black out, again.

* * *

Blade and the others landed and had a small picnic on a sea stack. As they were leaving they heard a scream off in the distance.

"Come on!" Blade said urgently.

"But there's nothing out there, but water." whined Derek.

"I said, COME ON! Someone is in trouble and they need help!" Blade yelled.

They all took off on their dragons and raced to the source of the scream.

"It looks like...a girl." said Lilly.

"Whoever catches her get's to kiss her!" exclaimed Lindsor excitedly.

"Deal." said Slash.

"Definitely!" agreed Derek.

"I'm not kissing her!" Lilly said as she shuddered.

"Blade?" asked Lindsor.

"I'm just making sure she doesn't have to kiss any of us." replied Blade as Toothless put on a burst of speed leaving them well behind.

Blade and Toothless caught her, only for her to black out in Blade's arms.

"Back to the sea stack." Blade commanded as the others caught up to him.

When they landed she had already began to wake, slightly.

* * *

"Wha-where am I?" Emily asked weakly. She shook her head and put a hand to it to ease the pain from the rock that hit her in the head. Then she glanced up her rescuers and immediately gasped and started to back away from them.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay! We're not going to hurt you!" said the one in front, the one who had caught her, who looked like Hiccup. "By the way, I'm Blade."

"I-I'm Emily." Emily replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" Blade asked as Toothless suddenly jumped in front of him and started to the girl. "N-n-no Toothless no." Blade said worried that Toothless would scare the girl. Instead the girl held out her hand to Toothless and started loving on him.

"I'm Lilly," said the other girl as she took a step forward, "and you're not afraid of Toothless?"

"Of course not! But it's kind of a lot to explain." Emily sighed.

"In that case we should probably take you to my dad. He'll know what to do." Blade suggested.

"You going to kiss her yet?" asked the boy standing next to the Thunderdrum.

"Ugh, no, Slash." Blade said blushing, but by the look in his eye Emily could tell he was really saying, _Only if she wants too._

"Come on! You should kiss her! You're her hero now! She practically owes you that kiss!" said the boy by the Nightmare.

"What if he's not my hero?" Emily interrupted.

"You still have to kiss him." the boy on the Whispering Death said mindlessly.

"Give it a break, Lindsor." Lilly said irritably, "Besides Blade never agreed to that stupid idea you had."

"Exactly!" Blade agreed as he offered his hand to help Emily up.

"Uh, Thanks." Emily said as he helped her up.

"Now we should really get going." said Blade as he hopped onto Toothless.

* * *

Emily rode with Blade on Toothless. She hadn't told them anything, but Blade had a feeling that she was scared because she was holding on really tight.

"Scared?" Blade asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I didn't mention it earlier, but I've always had a...small fear of...of...heights." Emily stuttered.

"Small?" Blade asked raising a brow.

"Okay, maybe a really bad fear of heights." she said tightening her grip.

Blade let out a small chuckle. She really was something! Though personally not his type. He was hoping to find a girl like his mom. Strong and independent. Not weak and dependent. Of course that would mean he'd have to marry someone from another tribe, but the details could be worked out later. All he knew was that he was now fifteen and would need to marry soon as once he was sixteen he would be forced into marriage. And while Emily was nice she just wasn't his type. So then why did he feel kind of happy? excited? when Slash mentioned that he had to kiss her. She was kind of pretty...brown hair with several streaks tinted a golden/blondish color by the sun, and deep dark brown eyes that seemed so warm and inviting. She had a nice figure too, slender and...pretty. Blade shook his head to clear the thoughts. There was no way he was going to let himself fall in love with her! She was shy, weak, and dependent! All things he didn't want in a girl!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know some of you want to kill me right now for updating so slowly, but I've been focused on other things. Anyways I'll try to get multiple chapters typed out tonight and I'll just post them every now and then.**

* * *

Well, the events that took place within the past few days were mind blowing for Ashley. Her sister disappeared in a hole, and after much digging through the rubble of what used to be their house Ashley discovered an unbearable truth, their parents were dead. Ashley was all alone now, unless you counted her pets, but they couldn't replace the family she'd lost. Ashley was always the shyer one, she relied on her sister to do the talking to other people. Without her sister...she'd have to learn to speak up.

Next on Ashley's list of things that seriously need to get done, was to look around the town to see if there was anyone else still there. Despite her shyness it had been unusually quiet and she hadn't seen a single _live_ person at all.

* * *

Emily was glad when Toothless finally landed. As soon as he touched the ground, if not a bit before, she jumped off. Then Hiccup came storming towards them...

"Blade, where were you?! I ask you to be here at noon and you come in an hour late! How am I supposed to keep trusting you with responsibilities if you're never on ti...who's that?" Hiccup asked looking at me.

"Her name's Emily, we found her falling out of the sky." Blade said crossing his arms.

"Well, Emily, you have a dragon I assume? Since you were falling out of the sky." Hiccup half stated, half asked.

"Actually, uh, no. You see, er, well, it's kind of hard for me to understand myself, but, uh, I don't really know how I got in the sky, but I don't think I'm exactly from your world...I know it probably doesn't make any sense at all, but where I come from everything is so much more...advanced and there are no dragons where I come from, but how I wish there were!" Emily rattled on nervously twisted a few strands of her hair.

"Really? You look like you belong here." Lilly said with fascination.

"Why? My clothes should be..." Emily started but then as she looked down and saw her clothes her expression changed. She was now wearing soft dark brown pants, a dark brown shirt, a light brown fur vest, a tannish brown boots lined with light brown fur on the inside, "Uh, these aren't what I was wearing last I checked."

"Your clothes are different in a way. I mean how many Viking girls do you know that wear pants instead of a skirt and leggings?" Slash commented.

"Oo, oo! I know this one!" Lindsor said as he concentrated as hard as he could to think of the answer. "Ten! Eight? Three! One? Two? Five? Six, Seven? No, nine!"

"Obviously it's none, yak brain." Derek said giving Lindsor a ruff shove, Lindsor returned it with a punch and soon the two were locked deep in a fight, Slash watching with interest.

"Okay, so while they sort that out. What will do with Emily?" Blade asked turning back to Hiccup.

"Well, do you know how to return to wherever you're from?" asked Hiccup once again turning towards Emily.

"N-no, I was knocked out when that happened." Emily said quietly.

"In that case you're welcome to stay with us until you can figure out how to return home." Hiccup said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, if you don't mind...do you think I could stay here, um, forever? I don't really want to go back." Emily said looking at the ground as she poked it with her foot and nervously rubbed her arm.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Why wouldn't you want to go back?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I don't feel like I belong for one. And two, there's this guy that keeps bothering me. Three no one understands me. Four my sister seems not to care about what happens to me...and do you want me to continue?" Emily asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, that's fine." Hiccup said, "I'll see about having you stay with the Jorgenson's. I'm sure Lilly would love to have you."

* * *

Blade hadn't really noticed Emily's clothes, but now that she mentioned them he was quite interested. Viking girls definitely didn't wear pants, they wore skirts and leggings. _So she's a bit bold which means she's okay for me,_ said a voice in Blade's head but he quickly shoved it away. He wasn't going to fall in love with her. So she came from a different place, that didn't mean wearing pants instead of a skirt was a bold move on her part.

"Blade? You okay?" asked Emily, putting her hand on his shoulder in a concerned fashion.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Blade said shrugging her hand off.

"Well, uh, while you were zoned out your dad told me that you would take me to the training arena tomorrow. I'll be working with you and Toothless until I get my dragon." Emily said excitedly.

_Great!_ He thought to himself, _Now I have to share Toothless!_

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Blade!" Emily called ass she followed Lilly away to the Jorgenson house.

Blade watched her. Sure she was pretty but she wasn't his type and that was that. So why did he feel sad to say that about her? Was he attracted to her? He shook his head trying to clear it. He was not in love with Emily! Besides, they had only known each other for a few hours! For all they know she could be a spy! Toothless nudged Blade drawing him away from his thoughts.

"Okay, bud. One lap around the island then we got to head home." Blade laughed as he climbed on and Toothless took off.

The ride was just what Blade needed. It cleared his head so he wouldn't have to worry about Emily till tomorrow.

* * *

**So I hope to get a good few chapters typed out today so that I can just update very now and then. Hope you are liking it! I think I'll either post every other day or every two days that way I can start the sequel before school starts back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So even though it's not in the poll, I think I've narrowed it down to two names for the sequel Return ****To A Forgotten World**** or ****Return To A Forgotten World of Love.**** Let me know which you like better.**

* * *

Emily walked in behind Lilly. She was nervously rubbing her arm as she was a bit nervous of how Lilly's parents would take it.

"Lilly? Is that you?" called a familiar voice from the kitchen, but Emily couldn't quite put a finger on where she'd heard the voice.

"Yeah, mom, and we've got company." Lilly said grabbing Emily's wrist and dragging her into the kitchen.

"Oh, who's this? I've never seen her before." Lilly's mother asked, Emily recognized her now as none other than Heather!

"Mom, this is Emily. Emily, this is my mom." Lilly said pushing her forward.

"Uh, hi." Emily said quietly.

"Well, hello, Emily. It's nice to meet you!" Heather said engulfing Emily in a motherly hug, "How long will you be staying?"

"She'll be staying with the tribe most likely for the rest of her life. She doesn't want to return to her home and she doesn't know how to either." Lilly spoke up.

"Then I might as well say welcome to the family, Emily. Lilly, why don't you go find your father and get him to build a new bed for Emily." Heather said as she returned to her cooking.

"Come on, Emily, I'll take you on up to my room." Lilly said.

Emily followed her up the steps into Lilly's room. Lilly herself was already digging in a chest at the end of her bed.

"Aha!" she cried pulling out a brown skirt and handing it to Emily.

"Is this for me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't fit me anymore, but you're a bit smaller than me so it should probably fit you fine until we can get some new fabrics." Lilly said happily.

The rest of the evening went by pretty quickly. Snotlout, Lilly's dad had the bed made in record time and then they had supper. They all made Emily feel very welcome and like she belonged...a feeling she didn't get often. She felt like she was really fitting in with them and was even more open with them than with her own family. Snotlout wasn't making her work like a boy, which her real father did often. Heather was like the mother she'd always dreamed of having instead of the one who always pried about personal things that she'd rather keep quiet about. And Lilly, Lilly was like the kind and caring older sister Emily had always expected Ashley to be. Which brought Emily to thinking about her family. Where they even looking for her?

* * *

Blade entered his house happily. The ride really calmed his thoughts about Emily and her staying.

"Hey, Blade!" Hiccup called hearing his son enter, "How's Emily?"

Blade caught his father winking at him and instantly the frustration he had been dealing with before the ride started to come back. "She's good, I guess. She and Lilly left for Lilly's place after you left."

"Oh, so you weren't daydreaming about her when I was talking?" Hiccup asked raising a brow.

"No, I just caught up in thinking how much more 'advanced' her place must be like." Blade lied. "I'm kinda tired so if you don't mind I'm just going to go on to bed."

Now Blade had the frustration from earlier bugging him and it was really making him mad. Emily was an attractive girl, but she just simply wasn't his type. He heaved a sad sigh, wait? Why was he sighing sadly? Did he like her? NO! _I DO NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!_ Blade yelled at himself.

* * *

After going through the entire town Ashley had confirmed that either everyone was dead or that everyone left without her. Now she had the grueling process of digging a grave by herself for her parents!

She took the shovel and began to dig, and as she dug she thought. _Why did I have to end up in this position? Why were my parents taken from me? Why hasn't the person I was closest to, my sister, come back up? Wait? Do I still think she's alive? She could be...It might not be as deep as I think. The rock that hit her in the head may have knocked her out and she may just need help!_

Ashley took a break from the digging she was doing to look for a long rope and a flashlight. She would go down there and see if Emily was still alive. If not she would tie the rope around her, climb back to the top, and then pull her up so she could be buried properly. Which it wouldn't be hard to get the supplies she needed. No one seemed to even take anything with them. The store was still fully stocked but some of the windows were broken, which meant in the food isles you wouldn't know what to expect. For all she knew there could be wild dogs in there! But she needed the rope and flashlight, and neither of those should be near the food so maybe she was alright...

* * *

**Listened to music while I wrote most of this chapter. Anytime a song on romance came on I thought of how it could be applied to Emily and Blade. LOL! :P**


End file.
